The Net Worth of Albania
by Roxburry Black
Summary: A story written for SuperAwesome Dia and her character. What happens when Germany come upon Albania stuck in a net? One-shot! Story better than summary.


I do not own Hetalia

German Occupation, just freakn' peachy. Sighing and thumping the end of her shovle into the dirt Albania scowled at the sky. No matter how hard she tried there never seemed to be a way out of this ugly mess the Axis powers just had to stir up. The sky was perfectly clear, a deep vivid blue that contrasted shapley with Albania's anger.

Ardiana Karpusi, otherwise known as the nation of Albania was in the unfortunate situation of German Occupation. Just like her older brother, Greece. Albania sighed and stomped on the pile she had just buried. Years of papers and memories had to be save from Germany before he arrived, she knew he would love to destroy her history. Pulling some rotten tree branches over the freshly dug Earth she backed away. Albania wrinkled her nose for a moment before thowing the shovel as hard as she could. It sailed out of view and Ardinia nodded in satisfation. She had done what she could to save her history, now it was up to her people.

Mood lightened slightly she made her was down the kill and onto the dirt path, whistling a slightly cheerful tune. A few minutes on the path and nothing triggered her worry. Sure her people had taken to the hills, in fact she could sense a few of them nearby but no one approached. Brushing her brown hair out of her green eyes she felt her mood drop.

Her people were to afraid to approach despire her obvious allegience. The German Occupation had helped no one, except maybe that bastard Germany. Taking another step she heard a snap, pausing Albnia glanced around, senses alert. She hadn't become a General in her army for no reason.

Snap! Crackle! WOOOSH! Albania surpressed a shriek of momentary terror as a net snapped up from the ground and entangled her. She spazzed for a few moments before calming down. There was no doubt about it, this day had not turned out the way she had hoped.

Germany was striding purposfully down the dirt path in the forest of Albania, metals shining in the bright sun, feeling on top of the world. Well he wan't techneically on top of the entire world, just a good portion of Europe, Africa and not to mention Russia, even if that wasn't going as well as planned. His troops marched in perfect scyconization behind him, renforcing the idea of absolute dominance. He was even about to smile when he came to a bend in the path and stopped short. His men stumbled a bit and silence fell over the path.

Albania, his newest conquest and target was hanging a good ten feet obove the ground, having been ensnared in a rather large net. One of her feet was stuck at an odd angle out of the net and the look on her face could have turned him into stone.

"Ardiana?" He managed, smashing down his completly unrealistic desire to burst into laughter.

"Oh look, the king of the mindless drones has arrived, who next your idiot boss?" She gave him a flat glare and Germany frowned, examaining her rank, he hadn't been informed she was a General.

"That looks uncomfortable, do you want,"

She cut him off, "Oh no thank you Captain Obvious, we Albanians hang from nets as part of our training all the time. I'm terribly comfortable so why don't you just leave."

Germany's frown deepened, she reminded him a lot of a certain Italian, Romano.

From the looks of it she hated him just as much as Romano, if not more.

"Do you want down?" He asked, motioning for his men to spread out, "I could get you down."

"I'd rather wait if it's all the same to you Potato Bastard," Albania craned her neck around, trying to get all of his troops in sight, "So just go away."

Smirking Germany unholsered his pistol, "That would be rude." he said and taking carful aim he shot at the rope tied to the branch.

Albania crashed painfully into the ground, dazed she wiggled a little but there seemed to two suns. Germany's smirking face appeared above her.

"I do believe that hurt a little my dear, let me help." Before Albania could blink twice Germany had her hands and feet trussed up like a turkey.

"Ass," she grumbled and flopped over onto her stomach. The non disoriented section of her brain wondered why the hell she wan't kicking his face in and why the hell she was attempting to wiggle away.

"I don't think so," Said Germany and the obvious smirk in his voice was absolutley infuriating. Grabbing her around the waist he hoisted her onto his shoulder saying, "I think I need a little help at my house, a maid might be nice."

Albainia's brain caught up with his actions, at least enough to register the fact she was now being carried away from her homeland and the words, "help, and 'maid'. Just as she was about to enact a totally awesome plan the would ensure her freedom a devilish idea came to mind. Settling down her Germany's broad shoulder she thought it over, it was perfect.

Five Weeks Later-

"ALBANIA!" Germany's roar of absolute woke Albania from her pervious state of sleep, "COME HER AT ONCE."

Ah, so he had noticed. Not even bothering to put on her stupid uniform she shuffled up the stairs, striving to look innocent.

Germany of course did not buy her innocent guise and as soon as she was within reach, grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"What the hell happened to my office," he snarled. Narowing her eyes Albania snarled.

"Let go of my shirt."

"What happened to my office?" His grip tightened.

"You have three seconds."

"Give me an explanation damnit."

"Three."

"I'm not letting go."

"Two."

"Explain."

"One." Green glared into blue and before Germany could even think he found himself flat on the floor, stuggling to breath.

"Next time you'll think twice. You know what, I don't think I'll give you a second chance." Grabbing his abandoned suitcase Albania strode out the door, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips.

Le Authors Nots

This was written for a buddy on Devient Art. SuperAwesome Dia. Her picture of Germany and Albania can be found here.

favourites/?offset=48#/d50x8xe


End file.
